Il faut qu'on en parle
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Comment ça, les anges n'ont pas de sexe? Dean et Castiel vont éclaircir tout ça dans une conversation, mais entre les rougissements de Castiel et les sous-entendus de Dean, ça risque de mal tourner...(DESTIEL)


**Hello everyone! Aujourd'hui, voici un petit OS crack! fic sur Dean et Castiel. On peut le considérer comme un Destiel^^ Rated K+ pour des sujets spéciaux x)**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'ai conscience que les personnages sont totalement OOC, alors veuillez m'excuser (:**

**Bonne lecture et amusez-vous! **

* * *

-Assieds-toi un peu là, Cas'. Il est tant qu'on parle sérieusement ! invita Dean Winchester, s'asseyant déjà.

Castiel l'imita après avoir franchement hésité. Quand son protégé parlait de cette manière, c'était qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de mal cette fois, il n'avait même pas touché à la tarte que Sam avait acheté après avoir oublié de la prendre. Imaginez la frustration de Dean et la fureur qui avait pris possession de lui quand il avait compris qu'il n'aurait pas de tarte. Heureusement, Sam avait vite filé en chercher une pour éviter la tempête.

-Que veux-tu me dire, Dean ? demanda doucement l'ange, craignant un ouragan.

-Il faut qu'on parle de sexualité, lâcha subitement son protégé.

-Oh, rougit-il seulement.

-Voilà Cas', c'est ça ton problème ! Quand on parle de sexe, tu rougis toujours. Comment veux-tu emballer une fille avec ça, même si t'es encore plus mignon comme ça ? le rouspéta gentiment le chasseur.

-Mais Dean, si je cherchais à emballer quelqu'un, ça ne serait pas une fille, interrompit l'autre.

Dean, qui était heureux d'avoir entamé cette conversation pour glisser quelques sous-entendus à son ange gardien, leva un sourcil. Une alarme dans sa tête le fit tiquer : les paroles de l'ange casse-tête innocent lui donnaient un espoir. Finalement, cette conversation allait peut-être bien finir...même si Castiel rougirait encore après une bonne discussion sur l'art du sexe.

-Tu aimerais emballer qui ?

-Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance...tout ce que je sais, c'est que la sexualité ne me concerne pas ! fit la moue Castiel.

-Si, si ça te concerne, parce que quand tu regardes des films de cul, tu as la gaule.

-Réaction purement humaine incontrôlable venant de mon véhicule, objecta rapidement Castiel.

Pas question de se faire avoir à des questions pièges qui pouvaient le faire glisser sur un autre terrain. Et puis c'était vrai : la sexualité ne le concernait strictement pas, que diable ! Sauf quand il regardait en secret quelques vidéos indécentes qui feraient rougir les anges...même Balthazar n'y tiendrait pas ! Sérieusement, s'enfoncer un bras entre les fesses, comment pouvait-on trouver ça excitant ?! Castiel se le demandait encore, traumatisé par cette image...et dire qu'il n'y avait même pas eu d'avertissement sur la page !

-Cas', pas la peine de te cacher hein. T'as envie de goûter à ça, toi aussi ! sourit Dean.

-Non, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une main dans mon...mon arrière train ! protesta-t-il encore.

-Je vois que tu t'y connais un peu dans ces pratiques...non Cas', le sexe là ce n'est pas du sexe, c'est de la baise. Moi je te parle de sexe normal. Et t'en fais pas, ton petit orifice ne risque pas grand-chose.

-Je n'ai pas d'orifice, songea l'ange, penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Entre tes fesses, Castiel, soupira son protégé...

Non, en fait, apprendre le sexe à Castiel était compliqué. Pas parce que l'ange rougissait au quart de tour et faisait tout pour écourter cette conversation attendue depuis longtemps, mais parce qu'il avait un énorme manque de vocabulaire et sa connaissance de l'anatomie était encore à revoir...

-Bon, je t'explique. Cas', tu as un sexe, un anus, et...

-Mais Dean, les anges n'ont pas de sexe !

-Je le vois qui pointe ! se moqua alors Dean.

Réaction dans les secondes : Castiel baissa vite la tête vers son entrejambe. Piouf, il n'avait rien ! Mais quel idiot, cet humain. Les anges n'avaient pas de sexe, point barre. Et non, ils ne faisaient pas de besoins, ils n'en avaient pas besoin ! La seule chose qu'ils faisaient, c'était boire une boisson très spéciale dont le nom était imprononçable aux yeux des singes poilus. Pas alcoolisée, évidemment...quoiqu'un peu parfois. Il fallait chercher les bons ingrédients, disons.

-Je ne trouve pas ta moquerie drôle, moi ! bougonna Castiel, croisant les bras.

Pour réponse, Dean s'approcha de lui et s'empêcha de lui rire à la figure. Un ange mignon qui avait des lacunes en vocabulaire et en anatomie, et qui en plus rougissait à chaque fois qu'on parlait de sexualité, ça c'était hilarant. Dean dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser éclater sa furieuse envie de rire.

-Peut-on reprendre cette conversation absurde plus tard ? s'obstina cependant Castiel.

-D'accord, mais d'abord vas dans la salle de bains et regarde ton entrejambe ! put seulement articuler Dean avant de foncer à côté pour rire.

Castiel parut très vexé et minauda contre ce petit humain tout rikiki. Il finit par lui obéir et passa un petit moment dans la salle de bains, cherchant un sexe. Ce fut quand Sam et Dean rentrèrent le soir, après une petite affaire en ville, qu'ils entendirent une phrase tout à fait équivoque :

-J'ai un sexe !

La suite, vous la connaissez ! Sam piqua un fart énorme et jura de ne plus jamais approcher l'ange à moins de 1 km au moins, et Dean profita de la découverte de l'ange pour lui apprendre d'autres subtilités en matière de sexe. Maintenant, Castiel pouvait apprendre le langage sexuel et anatomique, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose...au plus grand désespoir de Sam !

* * *

**Rangez vos couteaux s'il vous plaît! Des avis pour une pauvre petite auteure qui a perdu l'esprit? (:**


End file.
